pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Spoby
Spoby to nazwa związku pomiędzy Spencer Hastings i Tobym Cavanauh. Seria Czas ich związku Pierwsza relacja: * Zaczęto: "A Person of Interest" (1x19) * Powód: Wyznali swoje uczucia i zaczęli się całować. * Zakończono: "Over My Dead Body" (2x12) * Powód: "A" zagrażało życiu Toby'ego i Spencer zdecydowała się zakończyć związek, by go chronić Druga relacja: * Zaczęto: "unmAsked" (2x25) * Powód: Toby dyskretnie pracował, by pomóc Spencer pozbyć się "A" * Zakończono: "Misery Loves Company" (3x16) * Powód: Spencer odkrywała, że Toby był drugim "A" Trzecia relacja: * Zaczęto: "A DAngerous GAme" (3x24) *'Powód:' Spencer odkryła, że Toby żyje i dołączył do Drużyny A, by ją chronić Zagrożenia dla Spoby Dawne * Wren - Kiedy wraca do miasta, by spotkać się ze Spencer. Pomimo tego, że jest z Tobym, wciąż próbuje ją pocałować. Również, za każdym razem, jak ma szansę, Wren kręci flirtuje ze Spencer. * "A - "A" zmusiło Spencer, by zerwała z Tobym, aby uchronić go przed zranieniem. Spencer również odkryła, że Toby dołączył do drużyny A i to złamało jej serce. * Peter i Veronica Hastings - Nie pochwalali ich związku. Ojciec Spencer zgodził się dać mu pracę, jednakże później sam go wywalił. * Jenna - Ma podstawy, by nienawidzić Spencer. Czuła coś do Toby'ego i wykorzystuje każdy moment, żeby mu o tym przypomnieć. * Toby - Zranił ich relację, kiedy dołączył do Drużyny A. W "A DAngerous GAme", zostało ujawnione, że Toby był podwójnym agentem i nie był żadnym zagrożeniem dla ich związku. Muzyka w scenach Spoby * "Brittle Winter" wykonane przez Gemma Hayes (zagrane, kiedy Spencer widzi Toby'ego płaczącego na ulicy w "Know Your Frenemies") * "Sit With Me Tonight" wykonane przez Garrisona Starra (zagrane, kiedy Spencer odwiedza Toby'ego w domu i mówi mu, że nie może go już uczyć w "Je Suis une Amie") * "Try" wykonane przez''' Zacha Berkmana''' (zagrane, kiedy Spencer odwozi do Toby'ego do domu i patrzą na siebie w "The New Normal") * "Glitter In the Air" wykonane przez Pink (zagrane, jak Spencer spała obok Toby'ego bez bluzy w hotelu w "A Person of Interest") * "Sea of Love" wykonane przez Cat Power (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby rozmawiają podczas biegania i Toby łapie jej rękę w "Someone to Watch Over Me") * "Time To Be Your 21" wykonane przez Alexz Johnson (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby są w jej sypialni. Spencer uczy się, a Toby czyta ksiązkę. Toby woła ją, by usiadła obok niego na krześle i oboje patrzą przez okno w "For Whom the Bell Tolls") * "Far Far" wykonane przez Yael Naim (zagrane, kiedy Spencer mówi Toby'emu, że on jest jej bezpiecznym miejscem i całują się w "For Whom the Bell Tolls") * "Add My Effort" wykonane przez The Weepies (kiedy Spencer idzie sprawdzić, jak Toby'emu idzie w pracy i dowiaduje się, że został wywalony w "The Goodbye Look") * "How Good We Had It" wykonane przez Hayley Taylor (zagrane, kiedy Spencer daje Toby'emu jego samochód i wyznają sobie miłość w "My Name Is Trouble") * "Call it the Same" wykonane przez Madi Diaz (zagrane, kiedy Toby pomaga Spencer spakować rzeczy Iana w "Touched by an 'A'-ngel") * "Wrap My Mind Around You" wykonane przez Trenta Dabbsa (zagrane, kiedy Toby odprowadza Spencer pod szkołę i całuje ją zanim odchodzi w "I Must Confess") * "Posion and Wine" wykonane przez The Civil Wars (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby całują się w jego ciężarówce w "I Must Confess") * "I Will Let You Go" wykonane przez Daniela Ahearna (zagrane, kiedy Spencer płacze przy oknie, ponieważ Toby został zraniony i musiała skończyć z nim związek w "The Blond Leading the Blind") * "Our Story (One Day At a Time)" wykonane przez Grahama Coltona (zagrane, kiedy Toby pyta Spencer czy z nią wszystko w porząku w "Eye of the Beholder") * "Hot Button" wykonane przez Anayę Marinę (zagrane, kiedy Toby wychodzi spod prysznica i Spencer sprawdza, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Również jest zagrane, kiedy się całują w "It Happened 'That Night'") * "Gone" wykonane przez Liannę La Havas (zagrane, kiedy Toby i Spencer całują się na jej kanapie w "Blod Is The New Black", również zagrane, kiedy Spencer uszkadza nagrobek jego mamy w "Dead to Me") * "Find A Way" wykonane przez Tylera Blackburna (zagrane, kiedy Spencer dzwoni do Toby'ego i mówi mu, że tęskni za nim w "The Kahn Game") * "The Backpack Song" wykonane przez Bear Attack (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby spotykają się razem w "The Lady Killer") * "In My Veins" zagrane przez Andrew Belle i Erin McCarley (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby uprawiają seks po raz pierwszy wThe Lady Killer") * "Cuckoo" wykonane przez Adama Lambert (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby tańczą razem w "This Is A Dark Ride") * "Goldberg Variations BWV 988 Aria da Capo" stworzone przez Johanna Sebastiana Bacha (wykonane przez Glenna Goulda) (zagrane, kiedy Spencer przeżywa załamanie pod drzwiami Toby'ego, bo dowiedziała się, że jest "A" w "Misery Loves Company") * "Until It Hurts" wykonane przez Fransiskę Hall﻿ (zagrane, kiedy Spencer marzy o całowaniu się z Toby'm w "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") * "Burn" wykonane przez Madi Diaz(zagrane, kiedy Spencer patrzy na swoje i Toby'ego zdjęcia w "Dead to Me") * "Invisible" wykonane przez Plumb (zagrane, kiedy Toby wchodzi do jadalni, gdzie Spencer już na niego czeka w "A DAngerous GAme") * "Ride" wykonane przez Lanę Del Rey (zagrane, kiedy Spencer i Toby uprawiają seks w "A DAngerous GAme") * "Love Runs Out" wykonane przez OneRepublic (kiedy Spencer i Toby uprawiają seks w pokoju Spencer w "Whirly Girlie") Scrabble, samochód Toby'ego Notatki * Toby i Spencer wyznali sobie miłość po raz pierwszy w "My Name Is Trouble" i Toby był pierwszym, który to powiedział. Spencer niedokładnie odpowiedziała na to, aż do odcinka "The Lady Killer". * Toby jest jedyną osobą, której Spencer ufa oprócz Hanny, Emily i Arii. Mówi mu o wszystkim praktycznie z wyjątkiem tematu "A", chcąc go chronić. * Toby był pierwszym chłopakiem przed którym Spencer się otworzyła na temat swojej rodziny. Zaufała mu, kiedy powiedziała mu o swoim tacie, i o tym, jak uciekła z domu. Toby był też pierwszą osobą przed którą Spencer się otworzyła na temat wrabiania w zabójstwo Alison. * Oboje uciekli z domu. * Po raz pierwszy uprawiali seks w "The Lady Killer" i w tym samym odcinku, zostało ujawnione, że Toby jest członkiem Drużyny A. * Pierwszy raz razem tańczyli, pomimo szybkiej piosenki w "This Is A Dark Ride". Tańczyli razem przy piosence Adama Lamberta, "Cuckoo". * Zerwali w swoją pierwszą rocznicę w "Misery Loves Company * Spencer napisała imię Toby'ego na nagrobku jego zmarłej matki, co znaczyło, że był dla niej martwy. * W "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Spencer znajduje ciało, które myślała, że było Toby'm. * W wywiadach, Troian Bellisario i Keegan Allen spekulowali, że scenarzyści zdecydują się stworzyć parę z ich postaci, ponieważ obydwoje bardzo dobrze dogadywali się na planie filmowym. Ważne cytaty Galeria 01888.jpg 01F6174B-71D7-406A-A74B-491C19C16EC7.JPG 0451.jpg 0567.jpg 0638.jpg 0677.jpg 09238.jpg 1265.jpg 13018527-2550-4890-94FC-CF84E0CC8447.JPG 1343.jpg 1474.jpg 1656.jpg 176545 190238637683118 139198369453812 461844 7267398 o.jpg 180936 190718580968457 139198369453812 465379 470807 n.jpg 2161.jpg 234243.png 25BE4871-75CD-4105-B3E9-D107818FB75B.PNG 3.14tobyspencer.jpg 45trrt.png Toby-5x02.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Związki Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów